AVoid5 Aria Pichi Pichi Pitch
by anjeez929
Summary: A lipogram on that fifth symbol of my ABCs, that I dub "fifthglyph". MMPPP but Lucia can't say, look at, or pick up on fifthglyphs. Thanks, r/AVoid5.


Okay, I'm doing a lipogrammatic writing of MMPPP. Thanks r/AVoid5 for my inspiration and alias. I did try to do MMPPP but using only 7 glyph long words but, that was bad. This isnt just a word changing. r/AVoid5/comm█nts/co2ayh/blank/ was insiring to do it so Lucia can't say, look at, or pick up on fifthglyphs. Anyways, Pichi Pichi Vocal Start

* * *

I am Lucia Nanami, born on July third... I don't know. I am a m█rmaid... I'll try again. I am an ondina. I did not know that word from my kind, but from a thought. It is changing words I can pick up to words I can pick up on. As in, I can't pick up on "Oc█an", but I can pick up on "Aqua". Only my kingdom in North Pacific knows about this.

Il y a huit ans, my tomodachi was showing Lucia cards for I to know about Anglais. My tomodachi did show a card saying "A". I said what's on that card. My tomodachi did show cards saying "B", "C", and "D". My tomodachi did show a fifth card, but it was blank. "Nothing's on that card." I said. "Y█s th█r█ is, it's th█ l█tt█r █" said my tomodachi, although I did pick up on "It's not blank, it's a fifthglyph" "What glyph?" I said. "I didn't say glyph, I said L█tt█r" At that point, my brain did start to hurt. My tomodachi did know a thing was wrong with Lucia. My kingdom did try to stop Lucia from not knowing of that fifthglyph but my thought wouldn't.

Plus tard, I swam up to top of aqua. I saw hanabi. I sang a song. A boy did pick up on it. That boy said it was charming. That boy saw Lucia. "Could it b█... that song was yours?" said that boy, "What ar█ you doing out h█r█?" "_Is it that... that song was yours? What is this girl doing in this aqua?_" I did show that boy my tail. That boy did gasp to know I was an ondina. Sonotoki, a tsunami hit that ship that boy was on and that boy did fall. I swam down to grab him. I put him on a coast, waking him up. I put my crystal on him. Actually, it wasn't a crystal. Anybody but Lucia would call it a "P█arl" but I can't say that. That boy was waking up. That boy was my first crush.

That is why, now, I must go to his world to find my crystal. It was stormy but I didn't mind. I swam up to land with my guardian, Hippo. Hippo and I did watch that sun rising. "This is it... world of humans" I said. "As Lucia's in this human world, that form won't do" said Hippo. "Right" I did transform into a human. "Alright, I'll do good!"

I did walk to a building which is "Crystal Inn", an inn that my sis Nikora owns. I did walk in. Nobody is in. I did pick up on a talk. It was Nikora and Taki-san. Taki-san is our kingdom's "P█arl Oyst█r Fairy". I say that as "Crystal Clam Fairy". Nikora and Taki-san did talk about my lost crystal. Taki-san basically mistook a custodia circumdant monitor for a crystal ball.

Nikora told Lucia to do work. I did finish it with a small amount of mishaps. Actually, a big amount. I took a bath. Hippo ran into this room so I did throw aqua on him. "WHAT IS LUCY DOING!?" Hippo said, "I finally found a crystal on my radar and I had to notify you right away!" "Is that right?" I did ask. "Sorry! I'll sing a song for an apology!" I sang, although badly. "WHAT WAS LUCY THINKING!" Hippo did shout, "An Ondina without its crystal sing crap! You should know that!" "You did go to this human world to find YOUR crystal!" "Don't turn that angry!" I said, "and also, can i actually trust your crystal radar?" "Nothing's wrong!" Hippo said, "It didn't notify us this much until now!" "A crystal is a part of its ondina! It is TOTALLY important. Lucy's lacking a royal's charisma!" said Hippo. "It's not associating to this human world" I said bluntly. "Your crystal is TOTALLY mandatory to grow! To had lost such an important thing is absurd..." As Hippo was talking, I took a catnap. "Lucy? DON'T CATNAP AS LUCY'S TAKING A BATH!"

A day did pass. I stood on this coast "Ahh, Kimochi!" I said. I was about to go swim as I saw a boy surfing. That boy did walk to Lucia. That boy had a similar aura to that boy I did hand my crystal to. "Umm... Had I... saw you in my past?" I said. "Ar█ you asking m█ out?" "Ahh! No! NO!" Basically, this boy is Kaito. How did I know? My thought which was translating his words. "_Is this girl asking Kaito out?_" "W█ll that's fin█..." Kaito said, "If you lik█ m█, com█ to this b█ach again n█xt Sunday! Th█r█'s a surfing comp█tition" "_That's okay. If you fancy Kaito, go to this coast on Sunday. It's a surfing chamionship_" Kaito did wink. "I'll b█ waiting" I did blush. "I'M NOT INTO IT!" I ran away, thinking "That baka is totally not him!"

My first day at school. I did try to look at a chart to know which class I'm in, but a crowd was in my way. I did turn around. "Ahh! Kaito!" "How do you know my nam█?" Kaito said. Switch "nam█" with "onoma" and that's what I did pick up on. "A thought" I said. Kaito did ask "So, What's your nam█?" "My onoma?" I said, "Lucia Nanami" Kaito did look at that chart. "You'r█ in th█ sam█ class as m█." Kaito said, saying "Lucia's in my class" "Whacha doing?" said Kaito, "W█'ll b█ lat█ for hom█room" "_Lucia's osoi for class_" "okay."

I sat juxtaposing to Kaito. "To b█ in th█ sam█ class is SUP█R coincid█ntal!" Kaito said. "_You in my class is TOTALLY by luck_" "uhh, right." I said. "You'll com█ to th█ comp█tition on Sunday right?" Kaito said. I just said "Hn? uhh. hmm..." "Com█!" Kaito said. A girl with aqua hair did stop Lucia. "H█y Nanami-san!" that girl said, "I'm Hanon Hosho. Call m█ Hanon, okay?" I did pick up on "Call m█ Hanon" as "Hanon to you". Hanon did add, "Can I call you Lucia?" "Uhh, okay." "Ar█ you clos█ with Kaito-kun?" Hanon did ask. "_Is Lucia fond of Kaito-kun?_" I did blush as I shook "No". "You'r█ going to th█ surfing comp█tition to ch██r for him, right?" Hanon said. "Lucia's going to that surfing championship to applaud him, right?" I, again, said "Hn? uhh. hmm..." "You'r█ worri█d about Katio-kun, right?" "_Lucia's anxious about Kaito-kun, right?_" "That's not right!" A group of girls saw Lucia. "Who's that?" "Sh█ was talking with Kaito-kun." "I'm █nvious..." "Kaito's popular!" I thought. "You b█tt█r b█ car█ful..." Hanon said, "If you'r█ aiming for him, you'll hav█ a lot of rivals!" "_Stay okay... If Lucia's aiming for him, A lot of girls will rival you_" "That's why I'm saying I'm not!" Hanon stood up. "Okay, I'll t█ll you how to g█t guys!" Hanon said, saying "Okay, I'll show you how to attract guys!"

So Hanon and I did try on outfits, took a photo of us, stood against a dummy and was licking chilly pink stuff. Hanon and I did go to a shop with rings, chains, tiaras and charms. "Lucia, you n██d to b█ mor█ fashion conscious." said Hanon, "Ah. Isn't this on█ cut█?" "_Lucia, you must know about today's fashion. Ah. Isn't this dazzling?_" "Right!" I said, "Hmmm, what should I pick?" Hanon saw my chain that should hold my crystal. "Oh, by th█ way, you'r█ w█aring a cut█ p█ndant." "_Oh, and also, that's a dazzling chain_" "Oh, this?" I said, "It's-" "Lucy" said a thing stopping Lucia. "Huh?" Hanon said, "Did som█on█ just say som█thing?" I found that thing. It was Hippo in a stack of toys. "Lucy, I'm in this!" Hanon saw Hippo. "Ah, this p█nguin stuff█d toy is cut█!" "_Ah, this manchot plush is charming!_" I did stop Hanon by saying "I-It's not charming at all!" I did try to distract Hanon "That chain is dazzling!" "You'r█ right!" Hippo can now talk to Lucia. "How long is Lucy gonna play around? If you don't go do what Nikki said, Nikki will turn mad!" "You did go to Lucia to say that?" I said. Hanon said "Who ar█ you talking to?" I did panic. "It's nothing, it's nothing! Haha, thinking out loud..." Hanon was suspicious. "I think I gotta go back now..." "█h? I was gonna look a littl█ long█r..." "_What? I was gonna look long_" "So I think I'll go back! Hanon, sayonara!" "Y█ah, sayonara." Hippo and I did walk away.

Crystal Inn. Hippo was mad at Lucia. "A-A SURFING CHAMPIONSHIP!?" I did try to shush him up. "What is Lucy thinking!? If you touch aqua and turn back into an ondina, crowds will panic!" "I was only going to a coast..." I said. "Totally NO! It's risky! Also, you must find your Crystal!" "So you go too, Hippo." I said, "You'll turn calm!" Hippo did look at Lucia. "Hippo. Don't say a word to Nikki"

Sunday. That surfing chamionship. "Wow. It's a crowd!" I said. Hanon and I did look around. "I wond█r wh█r█ th█ targ█t is." Hanon said. "_I'm looking for Kaito_" A bunch of guys did walk up. "You girls sur█ ar█ cut█!" Guy 1 said, "Ch██r us on!" "How about w█ go play around aft█r th█ comp█tition?" guy 2 said. "J██z! L█t's go!" said Hanon. "_OMG! I'm going_" Hanon did walk away but a guy did halt Lucia. "You could at l█ast talk to us a littl█!" said that guy. Sonotoki, Kaito did twist that guy's hand. "It's last y█ars champion!" that guy said "Th█y'r█ with you? Sorry!" That group did walk away. "Kaito." I thought, "Is it that that Kaito was blocking Lucia just now?" "Thos█ cloth█s ar█ cut█!" Kaito said, "Though, I lik█ mor█ racy on█s!" "_That clothing is charming! Though, I want it a bit racy_" I did blush. A guy did call out that surfing championship. Kaito did look at Lucia, "Th█n, I'll l█t you s██ a cool show!" "_So, watch Kaito_" I did shout at Kaito "YOU BAKA!" Hanon did push on Lucia. "You did it, Lucia!" Hanon said "You, scor█d a point!" "_You won a point_" "I'm saying, that's not it!"

Hanon and I did watch that nami. I did watch Kaito do a surfing trick. Kaito did look as if Kaito was staring at Lucia. "Amazing!" I said. "As I █xp█ct█d... h█'s pr█tty cool!" said Hanon. "_As I thought, Kaito's cool_" Sonotoki, That nami did crash down on Kaito. "Kaito!?" I did shout as a guy did call for a r█scu█ squad... RS

I thought to go saving Kaito. I swam down, looking for Kaito. I saw a whirlpool. "What's that?" A suiyou did show up, holding Kaito. "You cam█." said that Suiyou. "Kaito!" I said, "Who is this suiyou? Hand back Kaito!" "Ar█ you th█ own█r of this p█arl?" said that suiyou. "_Do you own this crystal_?" "Crystal?" I saw a chain with a crystal in it. My crystal. "That's my crystal!" I thought, "So, that boy was Kaito all along! Kaito had my crystal all along!" "M█rmaid Princ█ss" said that suiyou, "I'v█ b██n waiting for you! To mak█ you and your p█arl my own!" "_Ondina royal. I was waiting for you! To snatch you and your crystal_" That suiyou did summon a dragon to attack Lucia. Kaito was waking up. My crystal did start to glow. Kaito did throw my crystal towards Lucia. "Tak█ it!" "What ar█ you doing!?" My crystal did transform into a mic. I was in my human form, but I did look similar to a pop star. A ball of light did surround Lucia. "This is... Lucia?" I thought out loud. "This clothing is...DAZZLING!" A thing was talking in my mind. "_Sing. Sing, royal!_" "My... My thought!" I said. A song was playing. A song I sang il y a huit ans... "This song... is that song I sang a lot!" "What ar█ you planning on doing?" said that suiyou, still holding on Kaito. That suiyou did drop Kaito and did Summon a dragon. "Pichi Pichi Vocal start!"

Colours on a wind floating from a world away starts that dawn with a song to honor sun rising  
Aiming for that land, I will sing a dazzling song  
That I know so much. It is a nostalgic song

Watching that bird flying away and towards that sun rising in that sky  
Now, it's taking a shortcut to fantasia, now I know why!

It's a fantasia of all that's not ground  
Can I find you again in that raging storm, so I can say words of my amour? But in this body, my hours run short  
It's a song of all kingdoms, that dazzling sound  
Until that day that nobody's around, I will sing this Song of Ondina  
I'll always know that song that I sing

"Kokoro glyph pitch!" I said. "So this is th█ M█rmaid Princ█ss█s' pow█r!" that suiyou thought out loud. "How about a song again!" I did ad. That suiyou did grunt. "N█xt tim█ this won't happ█n!" That suiyou did pop out of this. "Oh, that suiyou did vanish..." I said, "So this is my skill as an ondina royal!" I did look at my mic.

Sun did go down that horizon. I did try waking Kaito up. Kaito did. "Kaito!" "You'r█ th█ girl from that day..." Kaito said "I'v█ b██n sav█d by you again..." "_That girl was saving Kaito again_" "No, Kaito was saving this girl..." I said. I didn't say my onoma as... I don't know, or not at that hour. "You w█r█ crying th█n too" Kaito said. "Finally... Finally I saw you again!" I did cry. I did hug Kaito.

I did gasp at what Hippo told Lucia. "What! Hanon is an Ondina royal too!?" "That's right!" said Hippo, "I did gasp too!" "Why was Hanon waiting" Nikora said this: "Lucia! I thought it was a bit Hayai to say this, but... Right now in our Ondina world, cataclysms did show up..." "Cataclysms?" I said. "As in, that storm that day you did go to this Human world, and that thing at that surfing championships..." "And 'non showing up too, right?" "I think so." said Nikora, "Although I don't know all of it now, in an umi, it's an ondina country that I don't know what's going on..." "thats..." "That's why you, Ondina royals, must call out for an aqua god" Nikora said. "Hanon and I must... call an aqua god?"

A day did pass. At school, Kaito did walk up to Lucia. "Yo!" "Kaito!" "Thanks for y█st█rday!" Kaito said, "You w█r█ th█ on█ who call█d th█ r█scu█ squad, right?" "_Thanks for last day! You did call that RS, right?_" "Uh, right, I did!" I said. "I can usually handl█ that kinda wav█..." Kaito did stop. "What's wrong?" I said. "Um... oh y█ah! Th█ spring F█stival starts today..." said Kaito. "Spring Fairl?" I did ask. "No, stupid, I said Spring f█stival" My brain was hurting as Kaito said that. "Umm... Ar█ you okay?" "Uh huh, I'm okay" I said, "My brain hurts if a fifthglyph is said and my thought can't switch it" "Oh, you m█an █?" "Not again!" I said. "Sorry." said Kaito, "Anyways, wanna go tog█th█r?" I did blush. "I'll show you an inl█t that only w█ surf█rs know about!" "_Wanna go with Kaito? I'll show you a bay that only guys who surf know about!_" "Honto?" "Mhmm!" "I'M SO HAPPY!"

I was staring out a window as Hanon did walk up. Hanon did slap Lucia. "Ow! Hanon! Why did you slap Lucia?" I did cry. "What w█r█ you doing?" I just said "fuhuhu" "Don't "fuhuhu" m█!" said Hanon, "What w█r█ you and Kaito-kun talking about?" "Kaito did ask Lucia out!"

Hanon brought Lucia up to a roof. "What w█r█ you trying to do?" "About what?" I did ask. "You'r█ still dating him █v█n though you'r█ an M█rmaid Princ█ss?" said Hanon. "Oh! Hanon's an Ondina Royal too?" I said. "Ondina royal?" said Hanon, "What ar█ you talking about?" "You know" "Oh, you m█an a M█rmaid Princ█ss?" Ah! It hurts! It hurts! "What's wrong?" "Don't say that fifthglyph!" Hanon said, "You m█an..." I shut Hanon up. "Anyways, why didn't you say that?" I said. "That's why I'm saying this!" said Hanon, "Don't you think it's stupid? An Ondina Royal falling for a human boy?" "What is Hanon talking about!? Didn't you say to Lucia about attracting guys!?" I said. "Wait, did I say that?" said Hanon "Don't go with him!" "No way, I will go!" I said. "Don't!" "I will" "I'm coming with you! Okay?" "Why is Hanon coming with Lucia!?" "It's catastrophic if you say your Ondina form is you" I did stop, half as it's confusing, half as it's shocking. "Is it that that you don't know what would occur if an ondina say its form as a human?" said Hanon, "It will turn into... uhh... foam! Got it?" "I won't say my ondina form to him!" "Lucia!" "Kaito was kind inviting Lucia to that spring fair!" "Lucia's stubborn" said Hanon. "Hanon's stubborn!" I said, "Go away!" "I won't" "Isn't Hanon not in this?!" "Not in this" "Not not in this!" "Not not not in this" Hanon and I did complain with a lot of "not"s until class did finish. I did turn my back on Hanon. Hanon did also

So a small amount of days did pass. I was waiting around a fountain for Kaito. "To go out with Kaito this quickly..." I said, "I'm anxious!" I did pick up on Kaito saying "Sorry to mak█ you wait!" I did turn around to find Kaito with fangirls surrounding him. "Th█s█ guys captur█d m█!" "Don't say it lik█ that!" said girl 1. "Kaito, You'r█ dating with this littl█ girl?" said girl 2. "I'm not a young girl!" I said, "I'm as old as you!" But that group of girls didn't pick up on that. "Th█r█'s an int█r█sting stor█ that's n█w, l█t's go th█r█!" That group did Pull Kaito away. I got anxious and did walk away. "I'm just a young girl..." So, I was walking down a path, without anybody with. "Scumbag... Katio, you idiot." "Who ar█ you calling an idiot?" a guy said. I did turn and saw Kaito. "Found you!" "Kaito..." "I got rid of th█m at last!" "What! I'm going!" I said as I did walk away. "Isn't Kaito going to suck up to that group of girls?" I did add. Kaito did stop Lucia. "You'r█ th█ on█ I hav█ a dat█ with!" Kaito said. "_I was going out with Lucia_" I did blush. "Kaito..." Kaito saw that group of fangirls looking for him "Kaito-kun, wh█r█ did you go?" a girl said. "oh no, it's... that group!" Kaito did rush off with Lucia. I was happy

Kaito took Lucia to that buy Kaito was talking about that morning. "I thought I'd t█ll you about this now..." Kaito said, "Th█r█'s a bay" I did know it. "This is that bay from that day I was saving Kaito" I thought. I saw that I was holding hands with Kaito. "H█y, can I ask you... this" "What" "That ... thing" Kaito said. "My chain?" "Mhmm..." said Kaito, "What is it?" "umm..." "Did you g█t it from som█body?" "_Had you got it from anybody_" "No." I said, "umm... hmm..." "I h█ard a r█ally pr█tty voic█ at this shor█..." said Kaito, "█v█n now, I can't forg█t about it..." "_I did pick up on a charming song at this coast. I still think about it_" "So... It was my song from that day" I said. I put my hand towards my torso. I did start singing but I think I was too anxious so it did sound crap "cOLOURS ON A WIND, FLoaTING FROM a WORLD AWAY..! stARTS that DAWN WITH a sONG to HONOR Sun RISING!." "What's with th█ song, Lucia?" said Kaito. "aiMING For that LAND I WILL SING a Dazzling sONG., That I knOW So Much it is a...?" "I'M GOING!" I did shout and ran away. "Lucia, I'll go with you!" "I'm going without anybody!" I did cry. "I did panic in front of Kaito..." I thought, "I did panic! I couldn't sing right..."

I was sitting on a coast. Sonotoki, I did pick up on Hanon's thoughts. "Drop Hanon!" I think I was translating thoughts I did pick up. I swam down to Hanon. "Hanon!" I saw a suiyou holding Hanon. "Hanon, what's wrong!" "What's this? Now th█ Pink P█arl M█rmaid Princ█ss?" that suiyou said. That suiyou did trap Hanon with dark magic. "Who is this suiyou?" I said. That suiyou did turn calm. "I'm █riru! Nic█ to m██t you" "Stop! Your onoma is making my brain hurt!" "What? "█riru"?" said █riru, "Any word with your initial!" I said. "Anoth█r idiot arriv█s and it mak█s my h█ad hurt!" said Hanon. "_An idiot shows up and it's making my brain hurt!_" "Hanon!" I said, "Don't you want saving!?" "I █v█n got th█ Mizuiro P█arl Princ█ss, I'm so lucky!" that suiyou that has an onoma I can't pick up on sang, "I can't imagin█ how happy Gaito-sama is going to b█!" "You think you caught us now?" I said. "Yup!" said that suiyou, "Now, b█ caught p█ac█fully!" "_Now, I'll catch you without harm!_" "You do bad things in this World, so I'll purify you with Pitchi Pitchi Vocal, Spring Fair start!" "Pink Crystal Vocal!" I said as I did transform into my idol form. "That works?" said Hanon. "For Lucia, right" I said. "h█h█h█. I'll chang█ into Battl█ Form!" said that suiyou "_Fuhuhu. I'll turn into Dark form!_" That suiyou spun around and that suiyou's iris color was crimson. "Now I won't fail lik█ Izuru." "Izuru?" Izuru was that suiyou who caught Kaito. "This suiyou's a tomodachi of Izuru's?" "Hurry up and sing!" said that suiyou, "I'll █valuat█ your song! Though you'll probably g█t a z█ro" "_I'll rank your song! Though you'll probably rank nil_""Pichi Pichi Vocal Start!"

Colours on a wind floating from a world away starts that dawn with a song to honor sun rising  
Aiming for that land, I will sing a dazzling song  
That I know so much. It is a nostalgic song

That suiyou wasn't hurt. "This suiyou did hurt?" I said, "Why?" "Oh is it ov█r alr█ady?" said that suiyou with an onoma that I can't say, "Th█n I'll attack now" That suiyou a dark attack towards Lucia. "Aah! Why isn't this working?" █riru shot many dark attacks. I saw that Hanon had a plan. Hanon did try to grab that suiyou's bandanna, that trap was just right for Hanon to grab that bandanna. "What did you do?" that suiyou did shout. That trap did vanish. "I got it! Watch this, Riru!" Hanon said. Huh, Riru. Why hadn't I thought of that? "Mizuiro P█arl Voic█!" That group of words did hurt Lucia but it did transform Hanon into an idol. "This practising is fishing!" Hanon said. "Amazing!" I said, "Hanon's so dazzling!" "How do I look, Lucia?" said Hanon. "Hanon's good to start... Lucia too" "This is a Pichi Pichi Duo"

Clouds of this storm start to slowly go away for a rainbow of colours to show  
Stars in this sky look as crystals shining bright  
that will start to show a light that's shining through us all

I can find a soft whistling coming from that south sky  
So, I will grow up but my soul will not, and this is why!

A path to go around a wishing of ours  
Having our kind mom's wish in souls of ours, all will go on an amazing path which will show us what path to go through  
A fantasy of a night with falling stars  
that is flowing with crying with a wish lights up a morrow unknown to us all  
Showing that this world is ours to do

"Kokoro glyph Pitch!" "You did it, Lucia!" said Hanon. "It's thanks to you!" I said. "Mhmm, it was all thanks to Hanon!" "Actually, it was Lucia!" "Hanon!" "Lucia!" "HANON!" Hanon and I did laugh

A small amount of days did pass. I was working at Crystal Inn. A truck did park in front of this building. "Hn... A truck?" I said. That truck's window did go down, It was Hanon! "Lucia, hi!" Hanon said. "Hanon," I said, "what's up so hayai this morning?" "What is Lucia talking about?" said Hanon, "I'm going to stay with you!" "What? Hanon's gonna stay with Lucia?"

Taki was shuffling straws mumbling random words. As that was going on, Nikora was talking to Lucia about what did occur. "I told Hanon about it! It's good as Hanon said "I'll stay with you"." "And as Lucia's lacking a royal's charisma, I thought it's cool!" Hippo said, "As Lucia's such a dumdum, I worry about what you'll do if I look away..." I did push him off. Taki did throw straws, that straw still in Taki's hand was viridian. "Today's mov█ in is good luck, so th█ lucky colour was gr██n!" Taki-san said. "Taki-san, thos█ ar█ th█ r█staurant's straws... J██z..." "If Lucia's in a room with Kaito," said Hanon "You'll say "Daisuki" and Kaito will know Lucia's an ondina!" "That's not right!" I said. Hippo did walk to a thing in a cloth. "'non, what's this?" said Hippo. "Oh, I forgot! I'll introduc█ you!" Hanon undid a knot on that cloth showing a jar with a blobby cnidarian in it. "Ah, charming!" I said. "Charming isn't it?" said Hanon, "It's my cnidarian, Kura-chan!"

Hanon and I did walk to school. "Thanks, Lucia." said Hanon, "Thanks to you, I got most of our things put away!" "now i'm tiring as i did that..." I said. Hanon and I did pick up on a guy saying "Ah, It's you." Hanon did turn around. "W█ m██t again!" that guy said. Hanon did blush. "You'r█ th█ guy from that day" Hanon said. "You ar█ a stud█nt at this school, right?" "_You go to this school, right?_" "Y-y█s!" "What is it, Hanon do you know him?" I did add, "What's wrong? Hanon's blushing." "Shut up, Lucia!" Hanon said. "I am th█ music t█ach█r, Tarou Mitsuki. Nic█ to m██t you" "_I am a music scholar, Tarou Mitsuki. Yoroshiku_" I did walk up and said "Mitsuki, right? I'm-" Hanon did push Lucia. "Um... I'm Hanon Hosho" "Pl█as█ tak█ good car█ of m█, Mitsuki-s█ns█i!" Hanon said. Mitsuki did laugh. "I'll s██ you in music class th█n!" "_Go to my music class_" Mitsuki did walk away. It took a bit to work out what Hanon said. "_Stay with Hanon, Mitsuki!_" "Uh, Hanon?" I did ask. "I can't wait for his music class!" said Hanon. "What! Although you told Lucia to stop going out with human boys!?" I said. Hanon and I saw a girl with long, viridian hair. That girl had a boys uniform. "That was a Girl, right?" I said. "That girl's from our school?" said Hanon. "I think that girl's a gaijin girl!" I said.

In class, a lot of girls did chat about that girl. "Sh█'s aw█som█, lik█ a mod█l!" "█v█n though sh█'s w█aring a guy's uniform, sh█'s a girl right?" "Sh█'s cool!" "I think that girl is a gaijin girl." I thought, "That girl's in our class..." Our tutor said "Rina Touin has transf█rr█d into our class today." Rina was staring. "Touin-san, your s█at is ov█r th█r█" our tutor said, pointing at that worktop. Hanon and I did walk up to Rina. "Touin-san," said Hanon, "I'm Hanon Hosho." "And I'm Lucia Nanami. Yoroshiku!" Rina didn't say anything. "Lucia to you, Okay." "Hanon!" said Hanon, "H█y, Can w█ call you Rina?" Rina did walk away. "Rina, Doko ni iku no?" I said. "What's with Rina!?" said Hanon, "Rina's so ignorant, not talking to us!" "Rina might just got anxious from moving" I said. "Rina had a totally blank look, what was Rina thinking..." said Hanon. Hanon did walk away. "Okay." I thought, "I'll acquaint Rina!"

That night, Hanon was taking a bath in my Bathtub. "Ahh... This f██ls nic█! What is Lucia doing?" "This is amazing, isn't it?" Hanon said. "Shut up! If you want to go taking a bath, why not do it in your own room?" I said. "Don't turn so uptight!" said Hanon. I got back to making rings. "ugh, omg. Hanon's too lazy to scrub Hanon's own bath." I did finish my Rings. "Finish" Hanon did walk. "I was thinking what Lucia was up to as I was bathing..." said Hanon, "And Lucia's making rings." "How charming!" I did show a ring to Hanon. "Hanon is Aqua Crystal Royal, so your's is aqua. Yuujou rings!" "I'm Pink Crystal Royal, so I got a pink ring." "This ring is cool" said Hanon. Hanon saw a viridian ring. "But a third ring..." Hanon said. "I'm giving it to Rina!" I said. "Rina's so ignorant," said Hanon, "You should just stop! I don't think Rina will turn happy!" "I don't know if Hanon's right..."

A day did pass. At school, "I don't know if Rina will turn happy..." I said. "Just hand it to Rina quickly..." said Hanon. I did nod. I saw that Rina isn't at that worktop. "Rina isn't at Rina's worktop..." I said, "Doko kara?" Hanon and I did look for Rina. "I can't find Rina... Doko kara..." I said. I saw that Hanon isn't with Lucia. "OMG, Hanon... I'll go look by my own!" I did walk onto that roof, still looking for Rina. I saw Rina on that roof too. "Ah! Rina!" But I also saw Kaito. "Kaito..." I thought. Sonotoki, Rina did walk to Kaito. Rina was... kissing Kaito?! "No way..." I thought, "Rina is kissing Kaito" I ran away.

Hanon and I did sit on a long chair thing. I was sad. "Rina and Kaito did kiss, huh?" said Hanon, "It think it's just a mix-up!" ... "It just did look it was that way from far away!" said Hanon. ... "I think that Rina's contacts did fall out and Kaito saw it..." said Hanon, "Ah, I know! Rina and Kaito did that thing that you look at that guy you play with for long as that guy will do that also... I hav█ no id█a what I'm saying!" "Why would Rina and Kaito do... what you just said... with just Rina and Kaito, and on a roof?" I said. "That is unusual..." said Hanon, "If it is worrying you so much, why not just ask him?" I did try to, but long story short, I did worry so no.

I did go back to Crystal Inn, did play classical music, saw a singing idol that I can't onoma but that idol's initials is "JH", was solving what's troubling that girl which is what's troubling Lucia, and got an attack from Izuru and Riru. So now, I was taking a bath. "Sigh... I know it isn't solving anything, and I worry about it without support..." A thing in and put its hands on my ocular organs. "W-what's that?" That thing took its hands off my ocular organs. It was Hanon. "What is Hanon doing?" I said. "I did it as you had such a down look." Hanon said, "I thought I'd nag you a bit!" "omg, that was shocking..." I said. "Still thinking about Kaito-kun and Rina, right?" I did look at Hanon. "Why don't you ask him and not worry..." said Hanon. Hanon did hold up a slip. "I'll hand you this." Hanon said. "What's this?" I said. "I got admission slips from Tarou-chan at school." "What I do with this?" I did ask. "I got two, so why don't you go and ask Kaito-kun?" said Hanon. "Okay!"

I was in front of Kaito's maison as Kaito did walk up. "What ar█ you doing?" Kaito said. "I was just in this block..." I said, "Fuhuhu!" Kaito put his surfboard down. "And?" Kaito said, "What's your busin█ss with m█?" "_What is Lucia doing?_" "I am... ummmmm... nnnnnnnn... hmmmm..." This is scary! But Hanon kindly did hand admission slips. I must ask him! I saw that a button did fall off Kaito's shirt. "Uh, Button..." Kaito saw it. "It's coming off!" I said, "I'll put it back on!" I did go into Kaito's room. I did look around. "Ahh! This is Kaito's room!" I said, "Amazing!" Kaito did point at a box. "Th█ s█wing tools ar█ in that draw█r..." Kaito said. "_My Hari to ito is in that box_" Kaito took of his shirt. "I'm gonna tak█ a show█r, (Is Lucia okay?) so tak█ car█ of this!" Kaito said. "_I'm gonna go into my doccia, so I'll throw this_" Kaito did throw his shirt to Lucia. Kaito did go into his doccia as I was stitching that button back on. "I'm sort of anxious!" I thought, "Kaito's room... Kaito's shirt... I'm stitching Kaito's shirt button!" "It's as if I'm his gf!" I think I was too joyous as I did prick my digit. "AAAAAAA!" Kaito did walk in. "Did you pok█ yours█lf?" Kaito did ask, "Giv█ m█ your hand!" "_Did you prick your digit? Show your hand_" Kaito did grab my hand and did suck my digit. I did blush. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. How am I counting, you may ask? I'm counting in Nihongo. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. This is so worrying. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. I did turn on a boombox with my foot as I got to 27. I saw an album with "Doumoto" on it. "Doumoto?" I thought, "So this CD is Kaito's dad's..." Kaito did quickly turn it off. "You know, I hav█ som█thing to giv█ you." Kaito did throw a ring to Lucia. It's that ring I was planning to show Rina. "You w█r█ watching right? Rina and I-" Don't say it. "Th█r█'s nothing b█tw██n us." said Kaito. "_Rina wasn't kissing Kaito_" "I-It's actually not troubling Lucia..." I said. "I r█ally hav█ no clu█ what sh█ was thinking..." Kaito said, "G██z, I don't und█rstand girls..." "_I don't know what Rina was thinking. I don't know girls much_" "Kaito..." I thought, "What is Kaito thinking right now...?" Oh, I forgot. Hanon did hand admission slips. "Um, Kaito?" I said, "Actually, a music show is occurring tonight and I got two admission slips. You wanna go with Lucia?" "Music Show?" "Mhmm. Hanon got this from Mitsuki."

Hanon, Kaito and I did go to that music show. As Mitsuki did walk up this crowd did applaud, mostly Hanon. "Hanon, why did you go too?" I did ask, "Didn't you hand Lucia admission so I can go with Kaito?" "What is Lucia talking about? Why wouldn't I go to watch my Tarou-chan play piano music?" Hanon said, "First of all, I thought I would watch you so you won't say anything crazy to him..." "what?" Tarou did start playing. Basically, that fifth pitch in a C chromatic is hurting my brain, but not as much as fifthglyphs, although if it's... a minor of a solitary sharp or a major of four sharps, it hurts that much. "As usual, Tarou-chan is aw█som█!" Hanon said. But I did know a thing. "This song... is Kaito's dad's song..." I thought. I did look at Kaito. "Kaito... What is Kaito thinking now?" What kinda Ryoushin was Kaito's, to go composing such amazing song..." Kaito got up and walk off with Lucia. Uhh... It was so kimochi, I took a catnap! Anyways, Kaito saw Rina. "Rina, you did go?" I said, "How about going in and watch Mitsuki play? His piano is truly dazzling!" "says th█ on█ who actually f█ll asl██p insid█..." kaito's joking, right? "W█ll th█n, I'm going hom█..." Kaito said. "As I was finally with Kaito at this music show..." I said. Oh, right. Rina's ring! I did walk to Rina. "Rina, I was gonna show this to you!" I show that ring to Rina. "I did work so hard! Rina's my tomodachi, right? A sign of yuujou!" Rina did look at Lucia. Rina did snatch that ring off. "YOU'R█ TOO CAR█FR██!" Rina said. Rina did go. "Will Rina show it off..." I thought.

I did pick up on bad piano playing. It's a suiyou! Hanon also saw it. "Mizuiro P█arl Voic█!" "H█h█h█h, You cam█ to s██ m█ as I █xp█ct█d, M█rmaid Princ█ss█s!" said that suiyou. "Pink Crystal Vocal!" "Now th█r█ ar█ two!" said that suiyou. "Quit that bad playing now!" I said. "H█h█h█h! Mor█ importantly, what ar█ you looking at?" said that suiyou. That crowd did attack us. "What's this!?" I said. "Humans who list█n to my music los█ th█ir minds!" that suiyou said, "In oth█r words, th█y'll do what█v█r I want!" "Humans who pick up on my music will go crazy. So, it will do what I want!" Hanon saw Mitsuki attack us. "Mitsuki-s█ns█i! No! Not y█t, Tarou-chan. It's too █arly!" I hit Mitsuki with my mic. "What is Lucia doing to my Tarou-chan!" Hanon did shout. "Hanon, not now!" I said. Sonotoki, "Gr██n P█arl Voic█!" That girl did start singing. "Colours on a wind floating from a world away" "Who is it?" I said. It was Viridian Crystal Ondina Royal! That suiyou was struggling. That crowd did faint "Hanon?" "Okay!" "Pichi Pichi Vocal Start!

Watching that bird flying away and towards that sun rising in that sky  
Now, it's taking a shortcut to fantasia, now I know why!

It's a fantasia of all that's not ground  
Can I find you again in that raging storm, so I can say words of my amour? But in this body, my hours run short  
It's a song of all kingdoms, that dazzling sound  
Until that day that nobody's around, I will sing this Song of Ondina  
I'll always know that song that I sing

"Kokoro glyph Pitch!" Hanon, Rina and I said, "How about a song again?" "This sucks!" that suiyou said, "I won't forgiv█ you!" That suiyou did vanish. A day did pass. I did talk to Kaito that Kaito should talk in lipograms so my thought wouldn't do so much work, but that's not important. Long story short, Rina did join our group. Lucia, Hanon, Rina: Ondina Royal Trio! Kokoro Glyph Pitch! How about a song again!


End file.
